I've Been Looking For You Forever
by KirstyLovesGlee
Summary: Blaine's new to Mckinley, all his life he's kept it hidden that he was a submissive, but now, he bumps into a charming boy, who seems to just be able to tell. A dom/sub fic.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a new student at McKinley, he was absolutely clueless as to where to go. He was wondering the large School halls, frankly not as big as the one in his old School, but people here seemed… Less friendly. Blaine had his hair slicked back with a lot of gel and was wearing brown Khaki pants, with a tucked in shirt and a grey sweater vest, he wore a crosshatched green and white bowtie and no-one stopped to help, it was clear he was lost, that was until he'd bumped into Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was a few inches taller than Blaine, great fashion sense, blue eyes which glinted like the ocean did when the sun shone down on it, and from that moment, Blaine was hooked, he couldn't help it. "H-Hi… I'm new here." He began, hoping to get the boys attention.

"You're Blaine, right?" Kurt asked, turning his body to face the smaller boy properly, his dazed look was simply too cute.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you-"

"Know your name ?" Kurt finished. "Simple, I was told there'd be someone new joining and being nosy, I checked out a few details."

"That's scary but… Sweet." Blaine said slowly, more than surprised at this news.

Kurt just gave a slight smile. "So, have you gone to get your lesson plan? Signed in with the main office? Anything?"

Blaine's jaw fell slack slightly and he shook his head quickly. "N-No. Was I supposed to?"

"Yes!" Kurt responded. "Yes, you most definitely were. Tut tut, what are we gonna do with you?" He asked, his eye color darkening a shade or two, something which caught Blaine's eye, but Kurt laughed to show he was just teasing.

Blaine blushed a deep red, shrugging. "I don't know your name." He pointed out.

"Oh gosh, sorry, I'm Kurt." The taller boy gushed.

" That's… " Blaine searched for a word to describe it. "That's a lovely name." He mumbled, not choosing to go with beautiful or fantastic because well.. He'd only just met the boy! He didn't want to scare him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks… We should take you down to the main office to get your lesson plan." Kurt decided, shrugging off the compliment as he hooked arms with Blaine and then he stopped as something caught his eye. He quickly turned his wrist over.

"K-Kurt." Blaine protested, trying to tug from his grip but it was too late.

"Oh wow…" Kurt whispered, tracing the small tattoo on Blaine's wrist. It was like his, yet different, which was odd. No-one he'd ever know had the same shaped tattoo as his, but Blaine's was just a little different… Backwards maybe.

Blaine was watching Kurt closely. "Please don't." He whispered, letting a small whimper out.

The sound caught Kurt's attention, making him look up. "Don't what, Blaine?" He asked with a raised brow in confusion.

"Hurt me… Tell anyone… Ridicule me.."

"What?" Kurt cut himself off as he noticed the small "s" on the other side of the boys wrist. "Oh… You're a-"

"Don't say it." Blaine cut in, pleading him with big hazel puppy-dog eyes.

"Blaine, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is, it really is." Blaine muttered, panicking until Kurt cut in.

"No." He said firmly, letting his dominate side wash over Blaine to get him to be quiet and listen. "There is nothing wrong with being a submissive. You've just got to find your dominate… Speaking of." He muttered, pulling up his own sleeve to reveal a similar shaped tattoo alongside a small "d".

Blaine watched Kurt with wide eyes, chewing his lips whilst he remained silent, the fact that Kurt was a dominate had his head reeling, that he hadn't expected.

Meanwhile, the taller boy had his wrist pressed against Blaine's, his breath catching. "I can't believe it.." He began, both tattoo's fit like, well like a missing puzzle piece, that was the only way to describe it, both halfs made a small heart when pressed together.

Blaine looked up with wide eyes.

"In your life, as a sub, you will search for your dominate and when you find him, you will know. You will know for two reasons, firstly you will spot him as the most beautiful man in the crowd, Also when your wrists are pressed together as one, you will realise why you were born with this tattoo, because your half, will one day join your dominates half, to make one shape. Everyone's is different. And that one man, your dominate, your other half.. He is your soulmate."

Blaine thought back to what his grandfather had once said, could this be it, could Kurt be his other half? His missing puzzle piece?

Kurt looked up at Blaine slowly "You know what this means, Blaine.. Don't you?" He asked gently.

Blaine nodded slowly, looking away nervously until a finger tilted his chin back up to look towards Kurt.

"Look at me." The brunette said softly. "Tell me what you think this means."

"It.." Blaine cleared his throat gently. "It means y-you're my… Dominate? My soulmate?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek to calm his nerves.

"I think that sort of sums it up." Kurt murmured, glancing down to Blaine's hands and clasping his own around them to keep them still. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.. I'd never want to hurt you." He whispered with a comforting smile, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the boy's cheek.

A few minutes passed until Blaine's hands stopped shaking and he drew his attention back to Kurt, "You won't hurt me?" He clarified, to which Kurt simply nodded. "I won't hurt you, as long as I have no reason to." He promised, "Now, I know you only just got here today, but how do we feel about skipping just for today?"

"You're asking me?" Blaine muttered, looking up at him slowly.

"Of course I'm asking you." Kurt humored with a gentle laugh and tucked a stray of hair behind the smaller boys ear.

Blaine took a few seconds to take a few deep breaths before nodding. "I've never skipped class before.. But no-one but you know I'm here, so it should be okay." He decided.

"Good boy." Kurt praised lightly, sliding his hand into Blaine's to give it a light squeeze.

Blaine beamed at the praise, he was astounded by how happier it made him feel, just by hearing two words. He squeezed Kurt's hand back and sighed fondly.

"Let's get going." Kurt uttered as he tugged Blaine down the hall and towards the exit which led out to the parking lot. He had so many thoughts occupying his brain right now, but the first was that he needed to get to know Blaine more, get him to open up, then he needed to claim him as his. Kurt knew Blaine was the one, if his senses and the tattoo's weren't enough signs, then the connection clearly was. And in that moment he decided, he would have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **The next few days I said, well clearly procrastination got in the way and it took longer than expected to get this up, but here it is.  
P.S: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it and if you've stuck out the long waiting period, you're an angel! uwu**

They were skipping School. Blaine had never ever _ever_ skipped a single class before let alone a whole day and at his _new School_! This wouldn't go well, he could tell.

"Hey." Kurt cut into his train of thoughts, reaching down and taking Blaine's hand into his own, rubbing the pad of his thumb over . "Don't worry so much." He said with a firm undertone, but keeping it soft too, something he was in the progress of mastering. "You'll get wrinkles." He added.

"I.. How-How did you..?" Blaine asked for the second time today. His gaze travelling down to their now intertwined fingers.

"You're worrying your brow, Blaine." Kurt said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Which to him it was.

"I'm sorry." The small boy mumbled, focusing his efforts on relaxing his expression, which was near impossible for him to do. How did _anyone _do that?

Kurt immediately shook his head. "No, no Blaine. Don't apologise, not when you have no reason to be sorry. I just don't want that pretty face of yours damaged in any way." He said gently with a soft smile teasing at his lips as they approached his car.

Blaine forced out a nod and sucked in a deep and slow breath. "Okay.. Okay." He said slowly, more to himself than anything. He had all these thoughts, everything his Grandfather had once told him about being a submissive and what kind of Dom's there were out there. He was allowing himself to think of the worst outcome than the best.

Kurt held the car door open for the Sub, his eyes narrowing as he sensed something was up, but he decided not to say anything. Of course Blaine would be worrying, this must be overwhelming for him.. But Kurt would just have to make sure he gave him no reason to worry.

"In you get, sweetie." Kurt uttered, nodding to the passenger seat. Once Blaine had climbed in and he had secured his seat belt, Kurt had walked back around to the drivers side and slid into the seat, doing up his own seat belt and starting up the ignition before pulling out of the School parking lot.

"Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine questioned after 5 minutes of not so awkward silence. Well, not-so-awkward silence between them, the air was filled with the car music Kurt had turned on a few minutes ago… If he was correct -which he was sure he was- they were listening to Lady Gaga.

That was when Kurt turned to the boy and flashed him his most dazzling smile yet. "Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" He asked, the question clearly rhetorical but the way he said it left a smile on Blaine's lips. Any heaviness recently there seemingly vanished and Blaine couldn't help the relaxing feeling he got from Kurt's ever comforting smile; the way his lips curled up, causing dimples to appear, partnered with the way his eyes lit up. It had to be hands down the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

All Blaine's worries floated away and his body relaxed against the upholstery. "It wouldn't." He finally answered with a dazed smile of his own, although the question was rhetorical - he'd barely heard it thanks to the previous distraction.

Over 20 minutes passed in the car before Kurt was pulling to a stop. The silence of the journey had been so peaceful and beautiful and Blaine seemed to have really calmed, which if he was honest, he was more than glad about. Kurt needed his boy to know he wasn't out to cause him any harm, emotional or physical -unless it was involving punishment.. But they'd cross that road when they came to it.- He was snapped from his thoughts when he remembered his plan and his grin returned to his face.

"Here we are!" Kurt announced, climbing out and walking around to Blaine's side immediately to open the passenger side door. His eyes fell onto Blaine for a second. "Will it freak you out too much if I ask you to wear a blindfold?" He asked wearily with a raised eyebrow as he waited on a response whilst letting his gaze move between the dark haired boys face and the piece of cloth in the backseat.

"I.." Blaine began before clearing his throat. "Is it safe?" He had wanted to ask. But he didn't. He didn't need to. For some crazy reason Blaine trusted Kurt, he had no clue why or for what reason… He just knew he was safe, Blaine had a feeling deep down, maybe a gut feeling he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't dare question it.

"Blaine? I'll help you every step of the way, I promise." He said with that look in his eyes which you couldn't help but fall into, at least Blaine couldn't anyway.

"Okay." Blaine answered finally which allowed that grin to come back to Kurt's lips. "Great!" Blaine was sure that grin itself would kill him some day, actually he was positive of it.

After the piece of cloth was securely wrapped around Blaine's head a few times, Kurt extended his neck to peak around and check out his handiwork. "Can you see?" He asked, making sure his tone was gentle. He knew he had to be delicate and patient with him.

"Not at all." Blaine muttered as he turned his head, wishing he could see where he was or the surroundings of where he was at least. Damn, he definitely should have paid more attention before the blindfold was put on.

"Perfect."

"Huh?" Blaine breathed out as he tried to take a step forward, clearly impatient.

"Hey, hey." Kurt stopped him with a hand on both his shoulders. "Stop right there, you'll trip." He told him firmly. The Dom leant down slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his Subs head, well his sub-to-be. Because he knew it in his bones, he knew Blaine would be his.

"What's perfect?" Blaine asked again with a small yet stubborn huff, attempting to fold his arms as best he could in attempt to pout up at Kurt, only it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. The trick to his pout was the puppy dog eyes which went along with it, except they didn't work too well because his eyes were covered with the soft cloth.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are?" Kurt asked, letting out a quiet laugh and tapping Blaine's lips with the tip of his index finger. Kurt found his finger lingering there a small while longer than he was meant to. There was something about Blaine which was almost intoxicating. He was absolutely beautiful and that wasn't nearly half of it.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned in frustration.

"You! Silly 're perfect." He uttered with a shake of his head which clearly Blaine couldn't see and pulled his finger back. "Now come on, you know your left and rights, don't you?" He asked just to make sure.

"Of course I do." Blaine mumbled. He was positive there was a blush probably brighter than a tomato travelling up his neck and across his cheeks. He was also positive Kurt had noticed.

Kurt _had_ noticed, oh he had definitely noticed, and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Okay." He cleared his throat and shook his head from his thoughts. "Forward and slow." Kurt whispered, his breath ghosting Blaine's ear.

**Oh god he's so close **was Blaine's only thought. His breath hitched from the proximity and it took him a few seconds to focus and take a few slow steps in what he assumed was forward.

"Woah there." Kurt extended a hand in front of Blaine to stop him. "Are you sure you know what forward and backwards are?" He asked with a teasing undertone.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something to defend himself but he decided against it and closed his mouth once again. "What direction did I go?" He asked after a few seconds.

"At an angle. That's probably the best way to describe it."

"Oh." Blaine breathed out and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it softly.

"How about I just lead you? Does that sound better?" Kurt uttered, raising a brow to which Blaine simply nodded so the taller boy placed both hands back to the smaller's shoulders but after slight thought, moved one to rest on Blaine's waist gently.

Kurt helped guide Blaine forward and left and right, it seemed like a maze to Blaine.. Well he hoped it wasn't. What would that achieve?

Finally, they reached their destination and Kurt stopped then he had to give Blaine's shoulder a squeeze for him to stop too. Kurt glanced around before turning Blaine's body to an angle. "Are you ready?"

"As read as I'll ever be…" Blaine muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists as he waited. He just wanted to see where he was and what the surprise was.

"Patience." Kurt reminded him sternly as he watched Blaine closely for a few seconds, then slowly extended his hand to untie the makeshift blindfold awaiting his reaction.

Blaine's quick and sharp intake of breath said it all.

Around them were beautiful bushes, rose bushes to be exact, they looked so unique.. He could bet he'd never seen any just like it. There were a few blossom trees too and as his gaze traveled upwards, Blaine noticed a small yet warm looking cottage.

Blaine turned around in attempt to ask Kurt a question but instead found the boy next to the biggest tree. The one with the largest trunk, the one with the long roots Blaine almost stumbled on as he made his way towards Kurt; who caught him swiftly. "Careful there." He breathed out, guiding Blaine back to his feet and turning to face the tree.

"My Dad brought my Mother here when he'd first met her." Kurt explained, a smile forming on his lips. "Their spark was instant… Here." He gave a tug on Blaine's hand.

Blaine followed eagerly, curiosity taking its toll. He stared blankly for a few moments before he noticed it, the engravings in the bark of the tree. "E.H and B.H." Blaine read aloud, a confused expression taking over his face.

"My Father was positive my Mother would be his wife… They decided her name would be Elizabeth Hummel some day.. Why not use a more permanent marking?" He said gently as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind.

"That's… Beautiful." Blaine whispered as he extended his hand to stroke across the engravements which had been made a good few decades before. "Your Mother.. She's?"

"Yes." Kurt answered simply.

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied, and his tone was honest, he really was sorry, Kurt's Mother sounded like a wonderful lady.

"It's okay… It was when I was 8, but thank you." Kurt said softly before clearing his throat. "I brought you here because I feel that spark, with you.. I can tell you now that I'll never feel this.." He spun Blaine around and looked into his eyes, keeping a firm yet gentle grip on his hips. "Again." Kurt whispered.

**His lips are so close** was Blaine's initial thought and if his heart could beat out of his chest.. He was positive it would have.

But Kurt kept their lips at a distance, well a 2 centimeter distance. He wasn't going to push Blaine into anything… Ever.

Blaine wanted this, god did he want this.. **Come on Blaine.. Don't be shy.** He told himself. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Blaine couldn't help himself and he leaned in and closed that few centimeters distance and his lips met Kurt's for the first time.

_Fireworks. Stars. Explosions_. None of them compared to this, not now, not ever. Kurt felt as though he was flying. That one soft touch of lips from the boy he believed to be his soul mate and any doubts in his mind were gone. He was going to marry this boy.

A few minutes in and they were both pulling back only slightly to gasp for air, how long had they been like that? Blaine had no idea, but he felt like that was other worldly. "Wow." He finally whispered.

"Wow isn't half of it." Kurt breathed out, glancing up to meet Blaine's gaze. "I can tell you now, Blaine Anderson. You are the most incredible person I'll ever meet."

A light red blush traveled up Blaine's cheeks and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "What's the cottage for?" He whispered, suddenly changing the subject.

"Well.." Kurt said, finally getting his breath back as he licked his lips. "When my Father took my Mother here.. They did the deed in there.. I'm not saying we have to… You know, not now, even though I'd be more than happy too… I guess I'm just saying we have a place which is ours and you're always welcome to stay the night, or just dinner, if you'd like.. I was kind of hoping I could make you dinner." Kurt babbled on.

"I'd love that." Blaine said with a soft grin. Kurt really was cute when he got all nervous like that, it was a funny trait for a Dom to have but he loved it nonetheless.

"Perfect." Kurt answered with a sappy grin, taking Blaine's hand in his own and heading in the direction of the cottage.


End file.
